My Guardian, My Saviour
by saraiyah
Summary: A while after the Sakura book was finished, Sakura's father dies at one of his archaeological dig sites. Kero gets kidnapped ... who are these shady people?


MY GUARDIAN, MY SAVIOUR

By Saraiyah

Disclaimer:: me no own, you no sue.

**MY GUARDIAN, MY SAVIOUR**

**:Chapter**** One-memories and mail**

The dim light of the crescent moon shone down on the girls upturned face, turning her soft features to hard alabaster stone.

'So beautiful' she thought as she gazed up at it 'So close, yet so far away'

Sakura sighed and turned to the book beside her on the roof. The Sakura. Her book, the one that she had worked so hard to finish almost six months ago. The one whose completion was the fulfillment of her destiny as a card captor and the cause of her life being torn apart.

'Six months... Has it really been that long?... '

----- ------- -------- -------

"_So your mission with the cards is over now? You've fulfilled your destiny?"_

"_Yep, __It's__ all over now. Must you two leave for Hong Kong so soon?"_

"_Sakura, you know full well that __Meilin__ and I have been betrothed since we were born. I'm sorry, but-"_

"_It's okay Li, you don't have to explain. I know the deal, and I just wanted to say that I love both of you so much. __Thank you for helping me get this far.__ You have your own destinies to go after, and they are no longer tied to mine. I know that. Go with love and may you ever be happy"_

"_Thank you for being such a good friend Sakura, I will never forget you. We will be sure to send you letters in the mail." __Said __Meilin__ in an uncharacteristic display of emotion._

"_Thanks __Meilin__, and write often, I don't want to lose contact with the two of you." Sakura paused, listening to the speaker on the PA system. "That's the boarding __call,__ your plane is loading now... Well, what are you waiting for? Hurry up or you'll miss it"_

_Still, neither of her friends moved._

"_Don't worry I'll be fine. Now GO!"_

_The three friends embraced, never wanting to let go. They reluctantly parted and Sakura watched with tears in her eyes as Li and __Meilin__, two of her best friends, climbed the steps and boarded the plane._

"_I will not cry." She sniffled "I will NOT"_

--------- --------- --------- ----------  


"_You have done well Sakura. You have accomplished much since the seal on the __Clow__ book was broken. You recaptured those cards, passed the Final Judgment to become the new Master, and transformed the cards to Sakura Cards using your magic and the power of your star. As I see it, you have fulfilled your destiny."_

"_Thanks Eli, I have done a lot since then haven't I? So, is it all over now?"_

"_Even I don't know all that awaits you, but yes your mission with the cards is over. You are the Master now, the cards belong to you, __they__ will not obey anyone else. You do not have to open the book again if you do not wish. But knowing you, the bonds you have made will not allow that to happen. You must guard them, __Sakura,__ they must never fall into the wrong hands."_

"_I understand. Thank you for all your help. Do you really have to go back to England? Couldn't you stay and-"?_

"_I do have to get back home. Don't worry Sakura," he smiled "I'll come to visit every so often. I must make sure you and the cards are safe after all. And you really should come to visit me sometime during the __holidays,__ you would love it in England"_

"_All right" she promised. Then she turned to her friend's two magical guardians, Spinner Sun and Ruby Moon, "Take care of him you two." _

"_We will Sakura." They both promised. _

"_Goodbye Eli, I'll miss you. Thanks again."_

"_No thanks are necessary, and neither is goodbye Sakura. We will see each other again soon. __Until then, Farewell my friend."__ He said, turning to open the front door for her. _

_Sakura didn't know what else to say, so she hugged her friend, walked down the front steps to the street, waved to her friend and started for home._

---------- -------- --------- -------- ----------  


Sakura yawned, suddenly very sleepy. She took one last look at the moon and sea of rooftops surrounding her, then collected her belongings and crept along the roof to her window.

--tap,tap,tap-- she knocked lightly on her window three times, the signal for Kero to open the window to let her back in her room.

"Geez, kid," Kero complained, rubbing his eyes "cant a guardian get some sleep around here?"

"Sorry Kero. I just had to go up and think." She explained as she put on her favorite pajamas and crawled into bed. "I needed to remember."

Kero just nodded and flew back into the bottom drawer of Sakura's desk that served as his bed. They were both asleep instantly.

"All right, now Tori be sure to watch your sister. Make sure she does her homework and doesn't stay out too late or get into too much trouble. The same goes for you."

"Dad! I can take care of myself. I don't need Tori to baby sit me." Sakura complained.

"That I'm fully aware of." Her father said in her ear as he hugged his daughter goodbye. "But I want you to look after your brother too, okay?"

"Hey, I heard that."

Their father stood up and smiled.

"Okay. I'll be gone for the next few weeks on the archaeological dig my crew and I are doing so you two will have to be on your best behavior. I'll call as much as I'm able to but the reception up there is terrible. Look after the house and each other for me. I think that covers just about everything then." He paused, feeling like he'd forgotten something... ...

"Oh Tori, I left some money in an envelope on top of the refrigerator for groceries and what not. Well, I had best be leaving now; the crew will be wondering what's taking me so long. Goodbye you too, I love you." He said as he got into his car and prepared to drive away.

"Love you too dad." Sakura and Tori said together as she waved at their father's car slowly shrinking into the distance.

That had been the last time they saw their father alive.

--KNOCK KNOCK--

"TORI! GET THE DOOR WILL YA? I'M ON THE PHONE!!! Sorry Madison, what did you say?"

--BAM BAM BAM--

'Arrgh! Stupid good for nothing brother... '

"Sorry Madison, there's someone at the door. I'll call you back in a minute."

--BAM KNOCK THUD--

"I'M COMMIN!!" she yelled as she reached the door. "Hello?" she said as she opened it. "Can I help you?" Seeing that it was Lanikari, a man that worked with her father, she guessed that he was looking for her dad. "Oh, hi Lan. I'm sorry; if you're looking for my father he's out of town for a while at a dig site... He isn't due back for another few weeks."

He didn't say a word. Instead, he handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" Sakura asked as she opened it and unfolded the Yellow letter inside.

What she read made her heart stop and her blood run cold.

_Sakura and Tori Avalon:_

_It is our greatest displeasure to inform you both that your father had a fatal mishap on the archaeological site where he was working. We are deeply sorry for the loss of your father and grieve with you. Our lawyers are presently making arrangements for his body to be transported back to you and are making preparations for the funeral. If either of you would like to speak during the service please let us know. We have grief __counselors__ as well if you need someone to talk to. Neither of you will be placed in foster care due to the fact that Tori is of legal age and, according to the wishes of your father, is to become Sakura's legal guardian.__Our greatest condolences__Tsunami, __Rei__President_

"OH GOD!" she choked as she read the letter over again.

"DAD...NO!" Sakura cried. She fell to her knees sobbing just as Tori came to the door.

"Hey Lan, how's the dig going? Sakura what's wrong...?" He asked as he looked from Lan to his sister and back again.

"What's this all about?" ha asked again. Then he noticed the yellow letter Sakura clutched in her hands. Tori bent and took the crumpled piece of paper and read it over slowly.

"Thank you Lan" Tori said gravely. "I appreciate you delivering it in person."

The man just nodded and turned to leave.

"He was a good man, your dad. This is a blow to all of us." He said before walking away.

Tori neatly refolded the letter and placed it back inside the envelope.

"Come on Sakura, lets get you inside." He said to his stricken sister as he gently picked her up and hugged her close. "Ssshh. It's alright. Calm down. Everything's gonna be fine. I'll look after you." he coaxed as he carried her inside and up to her room.

'Dad! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! This is not happening to me... He can't be gone!' Sakura did not feel herself being lifted up to her room, nor could she hear her brother's whispers over the thoughts echoing through her mind. Somehow she realized that she was back in her room and instantly grabbed for the stuffed teddy bear that her father had given her for her last birthday. She cradled the bear to her chest and continued to sob uncontrollably.

'Oh man. She's taking this really hard. I cant believe this is happening, I can't believe he's gone... Dammit! I'm late for work. Maybe they'll let me call off sick... But then it will be all 'oh poor tori' I cant work with that... I cant leave her alone though...JULIAN! That's it, I'll call him.'

Tori went back downstairs to call his best friend Julian.

"Julian? Hi, I need you to do something for me if you don't have anything planned today." Pause, "we got dad's yellow letter this morning. Sakura's taking it really hard and I have to work a double shift today " Long pause, "Yes, he's gone." Longer pause, "As soon as you can" pause "Thanks man. I owe you one."

--click-- went the receiver as he ended the call.

Julian was at their front steps in minutes. "I came as fast as I could, are you guys okay?" he asked when Tori opened the door.

"I'm doing as well as to be expected, but Sakura hasn't stopped crying since she read the letter." Tori frowned "I'm starting to worry and I'd stay with her myself but there's no way I can get out of work. I hate to leave her like this..." he trailed off looking up the stairs

"Don't worry Tori, I'll take care of her. I'll make sure she stays safe." He promised.

Tori could have sworn he saw Yue's eyes when Julian had said that last sentence. "I know you will. I'll be back tomorrow afternoon. Bye Julian!" he said as he grabbed his bag and walked to his car.

Julian just stood in the doorway and watched him drive off. Once the car could no longer be seen, he went inside and made his way to Sakura's room.

Sakura was curled up in a ball around a stuffed bear and sobbing fiercely. She looked up when he sat on the bed beside her.

"Julian." She forced out "Where's Tori?"

"Your brother couldn't get out of work, so he called me to come and keep you company."

"Thank you."

"OH JULIAN!" she cried, throwing her arms around his neck and crying harder. "He's gone, he had an accident and died at that dig site. I didn't get to say goodbye or tell him to say hello to mother for me." Sakura wept into his shoulder, not noticing the silver glow of the Clow circle around them as he shifted.

"It's all right now Sakura. You're safe."

Sakura hiccuped. There was only one person she knew who said her name like that...

"Yue."

A/N: okay.. I do believe I'll leave it off here for now... hope you liked the first chappie! Review! Review! Review! I'll upload the second one soon.

::EDIT::12-27-2007I cant say how sorry I am for leaving MGMS hanging so long – I'm currently rewriting the second chapter as it's been lost somewhere between the time of my original posting and now.Check back soon and I should have the second chapter up hopefully quite soon. crosses fingersI beg your forgiveness for leaving you all hanging for so very long. I'll do my best to make it up to you.

Sarai


End file.
